Alice Human Sacrifice
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: It's told through her experience, this was how she saved him. Dark Len/Neru


**Alice Human Sacrifice**

It all had started with a dream.

Yellow eyes watched in silence as the woman was carried off by the village guards, bearing a sword of steel splattered of red color that had also matched the drips on her white apron and the color of her dress. The brunette woman happily smiled as she was carried off, blood on her face as her brown hairs fell into her face, sword gripped tightly in hand. Upon her hand marked of a red spade. It was certainly frightening, why would someone wish to kill? With a sigh of relief the girl sighed, at least the psycho would be put behind bars where she belonged. Shaking thoughts of the event, Neru moved on, walking the streets in her small yellow dress, wincing as a noise shocked her ear drums. A bitter tone erupted through the air making the people cringe at the sound, curious of such a bitter tone, Neru walked faster. Pushing her way through a crowd of angered people, the girl spoke up.

"Oi! What the hell, are you deaf or something mister?" She shouted and the man of blue paused upon his singing as his eyes gazed to the girl and smiled as he tilted his head, holding up sheet music in one hand as the other bared over his heart, a mark of a blue diamond on it.

"Little girl, I am merely singing of this wondrous land, do you not like my music?" The soothing voice spoke to her yet his notes would remain bitter in song, it was all wrong. Wonderland was suppose to be a joyful place, why would someone sing such an ugly song?

"No I don't, it's horrible, your notes are wrong and the words are sad..." A grin shifted the vocalist's lips and it then all snapped into place, the yellow eyes widened as the man began to sing once again. With gritted teeth, Neru covered her ears.

"I but sing of our Wonderland..." A shot was heard, a loud ringing shot of a gun. The blue haired man gave one last drifting of his singing note before he was silent, red spilling from his head, his soft blue eyes faltered in a daze. The sheet music fell and scattered onto the dirty pavement.

A red flower bud tumbled out of Kaito's hand as his body sank to the pavement, lightly floating to touch over his eye as blood spilled out of the other side of his head. The red petals brushing his cream colored face as the man gave one last breath, his chest fallen in defeat as his blue scarf slid off to the side of his body. In disbelief, the town's girl turned her eyes and stalked off, shaking her head at the turn of events. Some common sense was held when she saw her best friend, Miku. An innocent girl in green with a cute charming little smile that tempted the men of the village. She had told Neru she would be queen no matter deed had to be done. The wonderland changed people. Jewels clung to the blue haired pigtailed girl, a crown graced upon her head as a ripped and torn dress held a desirable attraction to the eyes.

"The village is mine to rule."

The kind voice spoke with a giggle, the green eyes flickering to the blonde as a hand rose over the queen's smiling rosy lips. A hand baring the shape of a club, the color of green. Men huddled closer and closer with their laughs and drunken ambitions, reaching out to touch the royalty and shape their fantasies that laid at the once innocent girl's feet.

"Miku..." Neru mumbled, standing still as her face moved at the direction of her old friend, her yellow eyes holding shock as her body froze.

"The queen must die!" A voice chanted and other cheers held the same thought, quickly the queen fled from the scene and Neru found herself watching as her friend fled with fear to a large stone castle, an iron metal gate slammed before her face. Such a Wonderland it was. Moments had passed and Neru always found herself standing before the gate, dumbstruck as her hand would touch one of the iron bars and wonder how such an event had come into her life.

On this certain day though, she had not arrived at the gate. Instead, Neru traveled to the outer woods that were far beyond the village, the only way to escape the mad village was through there it seemed. The odor of woods burned her throat, piles of broken sticks and twisted tree intercepted her path as large logs bared the ground. Stumbling a bit, the girl had fallen upon her face with a curse stumbling her lips. Lifting her eyes, a playing card laid beneath the dying colors of leaves. A single white card held a large plump red shaped heart, turning on it's back it read, '_Care for a visit to the queen?' _Pushing up to stand at her knees, Neru dusted her dress off and looked about where she had stumbled. Cards among cards were scattered, hanging in trees and lying in the leaves, red hearts marking each one.

"Look, There's another, Len!" A voice shouted and quickly Neru snapped her head to the direction, her yellow painted nails clawing at the leave covered ground, her eyes frightful.

"Another and another, Rin." A male voice sighed and trudging through the leaves came closer and louder. Figures came toward her and a pair of blue eyes stared to her.

"It's a girl! Hey, are you going to see the queen too?" The girl voice asked and Neru stood up, anger in her eyes and voice.

"No! If you care for your life then you'll stay away from that mad village!" She shouted, her voice shaking the woods as tree leaves scattered in sound. Seeing the two as twins, they wore nearly the same outfit.

"What business do you have with the queen?" The male stepped forward with a card, holding a red plump heart.

"We found an invitation." The blond girl nodded happily as she as well held out a card.

"So we're going to the castle."

The town's girl shook her head grimly. "You can't."

Rin pouted. "I will! Come on Len!" She said and pulled at her brother's hand.

Neru quickly reached out and took the boy's other hand, her yellow eyes holding fear as her heart beat faster.

"Don't! Please, I'm trying to help you!" She begged and watched as the blue eyes of the teen blinked at her for a moment, squeezing her hand as he bit his lip. "Alright." He said softly and let his sister's hand free as he turned to Neru.

"I don't know why but I feel like I should try you." The blonde girl gave a small chuckle as she squeezed the boy's hand back.

"Believe me, the days I've had so far in that village, it's best if you do trust me." The other twin hmph'ed as she crossed her arms.

"Well either way, I'm going to that castle!" Rin exclaimed as she took off farther into the woods. Len's eyes looked after his sister, worry shaking his body as he held the urge to run after her, before even making the first step, a scream dragged past the dark forest's trees.

"Rin!" The boy screamed and released Neru's hand as he broke into his sister's direction.

"Ah! Len, wait!" Neru spoke as she then ran after him, an out stretched hand before her.

"Don't fall for it!" Skidding to a stop, the blonde girl saw the boy before a fallen body, his blue eyes scattering to take in every detail of the blonde haired girl that laid bloody, her arms lifeless, one hand baring the color of yellow, holding what seemed to be half a heart. The twin fell to his knees to lifted his sister up in his arms, trembling at the sight. Before the body was a woman; a woman clothed in a red dress and bloody apron and red splattered steel sword. Slowly the red disappeared as the tongue of the woman glided along the sword's steel.

"Len, Len we have to leave now!" Neru beckoned to the boy as she pulled at his hand yet the boy didn't move at all.

"Len! She's gone, please, let's get out of here!" The woman tilted her head to Neru as she smiled warmly, lifting her sword out to her as she stepped forward.

With a rough pull, Neru tore Len from the sight of his sister as she ran as fast as her body could take her. Panting crazily as she searched for an escape, kicking up leaves and cracking twigs beneath her feet, she kept a hard grip on the boy's hand as she stumbled and raced to keep herself and Len alive. Making it far enough, Neru could see doors, not questioning it, she pushed through them as she opened them without hesitation. It was then she tripped, smacking her body roughly on a hard tiled flooring of black and white checkering, panting as her heart pounded hard against her chest. Instantly looking over her shoulder once she pushed herself up, Neru saw Len on his knees, gazing to his hands in frozen fear.

"Len? Len what is it? Did she hurt you?" The blonde questioned as she scurried at the boy's side, touching his hands as she turned them to gaze at what he did. Seeing the sight, Neru felt the color drain from her face as she paled.

Upon one of his hands was the color yellow, holding half of a yellow heart.

"I'm the next Alice." He mumbled and Neru felt herself slowly shaking her head, not understanding.

"No...no, no, no! You're not one of them; please tell me that you're not one of them!" Her voice raised in weak emotion as she begged the blond boy.

"Please, I don't want to die!" She cried and squeezed his hand tightly; covering up the mark as she didn't want to see it, didn't want to believe it. Len sadly chuckled as he shook his head, closing his eyes to ponder his role of the marking his hand held. After a moment of silence which held Neru's shaky breathing and cries, Len opened his eyes as he looked upon Neru, his hand touching her cheek as he tilted his head with a soft smile. "I won't kill you." He told her in a soothing voice that only frightened her, making her close her body as she hugged herself with her arms. The Alice brought his face closer, feeling the emotion of fear drift from Neru's features, he smirked at that. Lifting his hand to run through her hair, the blond boy kissed Neru.

Pulling back from the kiss, Neru stared frightened at the Alice.

"Do I...scare you?" He asked in a low casual voice raising an eyebrow to the girl who had attempted to save him from fate.

"Do you fear me?" Neru kept her lips shut as she didn't hold words to bear, a chuckle then came from the boy as he touched her free hand and played his fingers upon her's. Lifting up her hand between the both of them, showing the yellow half heart upon his hand and the laughing face of a joker upon her's. Slowly the yellow eyes widened, a grin upon the boy's face as his eyes lit a red color.

"After all, you and I are much alike then we thought." At that moment, something snapped. It was then Neru found herself straddling over Len, her hands held tight around his throat as she found herself panting once again, seeing the fading red in Len's eyes.

Tears slowly fell onto his cream face, the red eyes weak as her hands loosened a bit.

"I'm not one of them, I'm not an Alice!" She told him as she watched the blond boy cough beneath her grip, scared as she didn't want to be alone. With shaking hands, she released her grip, the boy gasping as he attempted to breathe once more. Neru bowed her face into his chest as she cried, she wouldn't go out as a killer, she wouldn't become like the rest. Arms held her dearly against the body, allowing the tears to soak the clothes fabric.

"We need to escape." He told her in a mumble and the girl withdrew herself as she stood up and helped the boy to his feet, nodding as she took his hand and both moved in a speedful run, becoming unfaithful to their role in fate's game. Yet behind them trailed loud smacking footsteps, following every footstep the blonds bared, the sound of metal dragged along the checkerboard tiles.

A woman's voice then began to hum, a certain song of a joyous wonderland.

* * *

Once again, I am on FIRE! :D review? :3


End file.
